


HER GIRLFRIEND, ME, IS A BISEXUAL

by another_cancer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is gay, Alya Salt, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Mari, Lila salt, One Shot, Salt, Therapy helped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_cancer/pseuds/another_cancer
Summary: Lila lies about Marinette bullying her for being bi. What they don't realize is Marinette is lesbian.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 622





	HER GIRLFRIEND, ME, IS A BISEXUAL

**Author's Note:**

> As light-hearted as it is there is mention of internalized homophobia a very real problem. 
> 
> This is my first miraculous fic, and the first fic I have written truly for AO3.

Marinette was quietly sitting in the back of the room. It had been her seat for the past two years after she lost her friends to Lila. After some much-needed help, Marinette learned to move on. She made new friends that didn’t choose a liar over her. There were there for her when she needed them most. They helped her get over her ‘crush’ on Adrien which wasn’t even a true crush. She was obsessive with it. 

Turns out it was because she wasn’t into guys. Marinette discovered she was lesbian and had pushing heterosexual norms on herself due to internalized homophobia. Her therapist helped her figure that out. After this, she was finally able to be true friends with Adrien. 

Marinette shared her story with Adrien which led him to realize he was gay. He idolized Ladybug, sure, but he didn’t love her in a truly romantic way. That’s also why his relation with Kagami felt so platonic. Adrien came out to Kagami and she respected him for it. The two parted romantically only to form a wonderful friendship.

Kagami and Marinette’s friendship became stronger. The two of them were extremely close. Marinette would even casually flirt without Kagami noticing. When Marinette straight out asked Kagami on a date there was a long conversation on sexuality and friendship. Kagami was straight. Marinette apologized and the two agreed to not let the awkward ask out affect their friendship. Kagami was eventually the one who set Marinette up with her girlfriend of now 18 months. 

Marinette was by no means closeted. Her relationship, however, was only known to a select few. Her partner was bisexual and out to her parents and close friends only. She was not afraid of what others would say, but instead of how it would affect her parent’s lives. She knew not everyone was a kind and excepting as her friends. 

One of the last big changes in Marinette’s life was her relationship with Chat Noir as Ladybug. He stopped flirting and was always serious during akuma attacks aside from a few puns occasionally. During patrol one night they talked about the change in dynamics. Chat said he was gay and Ladybug said she was lesbian. The two spent hours laughing at the irony of the situation. 

All these events that happened in the last two years changed Marinette for the better. 

* * *

A week ago Lila came out as bisexual. Alya thought Marinette would say something negative. Instead, Marinette said, “Congratulations.” Clearly, the reported didn’t know the designer anymore if she expected her to react in any other way. Marinette may not have like the liar, but she wasn’t going to invalidate someone’s sexuality.

Yesterday, Alya was faced with a crying Lila who claimed, Marinette threatened her in the bathroom saying Lila was a disgusting person who didn’t deserve rights. Alya believed her and decided they were going to take action the next day. 

Lila went home smiling thinking this would be the end of Marinette, she wouldn’t be able to come back from threatening someone because of their sexuality. Meanwhile, Alya planned a public confrontation thinking Marinette had gone too far.

* * *

When Alya approached her desk Marinette didn’t lookup. Instead, she said, “I didn’t steal or break anything, I didn’t cheat to get ahead, I didn’t attack anyone.” Marinette didn’t waste and breathe. She just returned to what she was doing, until Lila joined Alya. 

“Marinette I knew you we low, but this was so much worse than usual, even for you,” Alya said loudly. Marinette didn’t even raise an eyebrow. “I mean bullying Lila because she’s bisexual.” 

This. This caught everyone’s attention. Marinette looked Alya in the eye. If looks could kill Alya would have been long gone. A lot of people in the room looked angry. However, not all were angry at Marinette. They were angry with Alya for suggesting Marinette would do such a thing. Lila did her best to look small and timid. Seeing the anger the pair thought they had the support of the room.

So Alya continued, “Marinette if anyone doesn’t deserve rights it’s you. This has gone way too far. All this because of a crush on Adrien? Lila is the nicest person I know and you’re just jealous. I mean you can be friends with the Ice Queen, but not Lila. That’s just stupid.”

All Marinette could hear was ‘if anyone doesn’t deserve rights it’s you.’ It kept replaying in her head making her angrier and angrier every time. She looked like she was about to snap. 

“Are you out of your mind?” A voice yelled, it wasn’t Marinette causing everyone to turn and see Chloe. “Marinette doesn’t like Adrien. Hasn’t for two years.”

“What the hell are you talking about Chloe, of course, she does they hang out all the time, she’s had a huge crush since we were all 13,” Alya shot back.

Alix facepalmed and yelled, “MARINETTE IS A LESBIAN!”

A lot of the class was just finding this out as they hadn’t been paying attention to Marinette for a while. Marinette still stood there frozen as the room reacted. Max readjusted his glasses looking dumbfound for once in his life. Rose and Juleka looked excited to hear this. Ivan had a proud look on his usually neutral face. Alya and Lila looked confused. 

“Even if Marinette was straight, she wouldn’t be into someone who could never like her back,” Adrien said.

“See even Adrien thinks Marinette is a bully. Plus she can still be biphobic,” Alya replied weakly trying to defend herself. 

“Marinette isn’t a bully. I’m gay,” Adrien said with no hesitation, “If you picked up any magazine within the last year and a half you would know that.”

Everyone but Lila and Alya knew this, Alya and Lila looked like idiots while Marinette’s mind rebooted itself. 

“One, Lila isn’t even a tenth of the person Kagami is. So don’t you dare insult my best friend by even comparing the two of them,” Marinette started while Alya tried to cut in. “Do not interrupt me. Number two, I struggled with internalized homophobia and still occasionally do. I would never put that on to someone else, including Lila. Part of the reason I spent so much time struggling with my internalized homophobia was because of you always pushing me to confess to Adrien. Guess what? I did. I confessed I was a lesbian who mistook a friendship for something romantic. I apologized for the boundaries I may have crossed. Three, where do you get off accusing me of being homophobic or biphobic with no proof. Why are you so inclined to believe every word that comes out of her mouth? A fact check could easily prove her wrong,” Marinette had snapped.

“I-, I-” Alya stuttered, while Lila said, “Adrien is gay?” 

Before either could say anything useful to their case, Chloe jumped back in, “To finish off for Marinette, number four, HER GIRLFRIEND, ME, IS A BISEXUAL!” Marinette smiled as this meant their relationship would now be known to the world.

This was how her class discovered Lila was a liar, Marinette was lesbian, and Chloe was bisexual. After this day seats were switched and no one ever doubted Marinette again. 


End file.
